


Another Day

by Cael1004



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cael1004/pseuds/Cael1004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, these were thoughts for another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Alajsndjslshsks
> 
> Wrote this horrible thing in 15 minutes.  
> So very sleepy.  
> Will probably delete and reupload after polishing later.

Daehyun and Youngjae were gay. Everyone knew that. The duo weren't exactly subtle about it, even when Junhong was still a minor. They'd talk about their past lovers, men they thought were handsome, and even played 'kiss, marry, fuck' using other idols as examples.

Daehyun and Youngjae were gay for each other. Everyone knew that. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Junhong when he found Youngjae on top of Daehyun one night. The thing is, they were both on _his_ bed.

As soon as the door opened and spilled tendrils of light on the bed inside, the two of them visibly stiffened. They looked at Junhong with a horrified expression -- well, Youngjae was horrified, Daehyun was just a mixture of surprised and slightly amused. The sound of Youngjae shuffling around the bed in an attempt to cover himself up was clearly audible throughout the room.

A pink tongue appeared from between thick lips. Daehyun coyly asked a question Junhong would remember during his sleepless nights. "Wanna join?"

The meaning behind his words barely registered and he was gaping like a fish before noticing that Youngjae's pants were zipped and the lead vocal all but ran out of the room. As he was leaving, Junhong glimpsed ears that were as red as cherry tomatoes.

Shortly after, Daehyun also had zipped up his pants and left, laughing airily. "Just kidding, Junhongie."

Tentatively, the tall male touched his bed to find that though it was free from any bodily fluids, there was still some warmth left behind by his hyungs. Strangely, it didn't disgust him, but rather cause his cheeks to flare in a hue that rivalled Youngjae's earlier.

Junhong sighed heavily, trying not to think about the two males. He collapsed on to the bed, groaning when he could smell Daehyun's musky scent mixed with Youngjae's more delicate, refined scent.

But, these were thoughts for another day, and all Junhong wanted was to sleep and maybe dream of rough hands intertwined with his and softer hands caressing his hair.

And that he did.


End file.
